


The Blackwatch Tree

by zarcake



Series: Holidays2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Jesse helps you decorate the Christmas tree for Blackwatch





	The Blackwatch Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just some cute little idea I have. Hope you all enjoy it!

You were trying to decorate the Blackwatch Christmas tree, but a certain cowboy was distracting you. Commander Reyes asked you to decorate the tree, and you happily accepted. You liked decorating, it was therapeutic. Before joining Blackwatch, you helped decorate the Overwatch tree. This was you first Christmas with Blackwatch, and Reyes knew you were skilled in decorating. You helped him decorate for Halloween, so he knew you were really good at this.

The color scheme for this year was the Blackwatch colors, black with red and white. You even found some cheap ornaments that were in the shape of the skull symbol on your arm. You still weren’t sure if it was a cow skull or a goat skull. The lights you bought were clear, but you also had two small strands of red lights, and you bought some black and red bulbs. You were determined to make it look good, but a cowboy was distracting you.

It’s not that he was getting in your way or teasing you. No, it’s just that fact that he was talking to you and the way he was lounging in that chair was giving you some naughty ideas. When you walked closer to him you would smell his cologne mixed with cigar smoke. And the way he watched you as you were moving around the tree. Like he didn’t want to miss anything you did.

“Darlin, why these colors? Not very Christmas,” he said. Jesse was looking at the bulbs you bought for the tree. He was in a tight white shirt, a pair of dark pants, with his usual hat on his head and his boots with spurs.

“Because it’s Blackwatch colors. I thought it would be cute to see the tree like this,” you said. You were beginning to wrap the white lights around the tree, Jesse got up to help you. You caught his smell again and you wanted to bury your face in his neck. You didn’t.

“Gabe said you used to decorate the tree in the Overwatch area. That true?” the cowboy asked you.

“Yup. Last year it was all silver and blue. Morrison helped me with it, he blushed when I told him the blue matches his eyes,” you giggled. It was easy to get Morrison blushing.

“Oh, you got a thing for him?” Jesse asked. You noticed how his voice changed and he looked away from you.

“He’s a good-looking man, but not my type. Why? You have a thing for him?” you teased.

“Nah. Not my type,” he laughed. He sounded relieved and happy again, you wondered what that was about. You had a feeling, but you decided not to press it. Your feeling couldn’t be right.

You and the cowboy both finished the lights, the couple strands of red looked nice mixed in with the clear lights. You both began putting the animal skull ornaments on the tree. 

“These are cool. Where’d ya get them?” he asked.

“Some punk store in America. When I was over there I saw them and something just told me to get them. Glad I did, cause a month later I was transferred here,” you said.

“Glad you did. Gabe will like them,” Jesse said.

Once those were up, you and him hung up the red and black bulbs. You enjoyed decorating, but decorating with McCree was fun. He was cracking jokes and being dirty with the bulbs, and you couldn’t help but laugh. When he began playing Christmas music and started singing along, you couldn’t help but sing with him.

You and him finished the tree and stood back and admired it. It was pretty, edgy, but it screamed Blackwatch. A few other agents walked by and complimented it, a few took pictures of it. You also planned on hanging up stockings on the wall near the tree and write down every Blackwatch agent’s name. There weren’t many agents so it would be easy.

“Wait. The star. Do you have a star?” Jesse asked.

“No. I couldn’t find one I liked that matched. We might have to go without a topper this year,” you said. You began picking up when Jesse grabbed your arm.

“Wait here, I got the perfect idea,” he said.

He took off running, his hand on his head making sure to keep his hat on. You watched him go, the sound of his spurs fading as he ran down a hall. You shrugged and continued cleaning up. Jesse came back about twenty minutes, by then you were already done cleaning up. He was breathing hard and had a smirk on his face. His hand was behind his back.

“Where did you go? And what’s behind your back?”

“I got us a topper. But I gotta put up quickly and you need to close those pretty eyes,” Jesse said with a wink. You blushed but gave him a look.

“If you kiss me, I’ll punch you,” you said.

“I’m not, cross my heart sugar. At least, not while your eyes are closed. Now, close your eyes,” he repeated. You did, despite the blush that was burning your face. You heard him grab the ladder and them him climbing up. You heard him muttering curses and the tree jingle. You hoped he didn’t fall onto the tree. You heard him climb down and move the ladder. 

“Alright darlin, open,” he said in your ear. You opened your eyes and covered the giggle that threatened to come out. You looked up at Jesse and saw he was smirking down at you, an amused glint in his eyes.

On top of the tree, was a familiar beanie. You looked back at Jesse and then at the tree then back at Jesse and then you laughed. You laughed and leaned against Jesse, he joined you in laughing and wrapped an arm around your waist. Your heart beat quickened when you felt his arm.

“Gabe’s gonna kill you,” you laughed.

“He is. Especially cause I ripped it right off his head.”

“No!”

“Yup. Took me twenty minutes to lose him. But, I told Morrison what I was doing and he helped me lose him. I reckon he’ll be stomping over here real soon.” 

“Oh Jesse. You’re amazing, and when he comes stomping over here I’ll protect you from him,” you giggled. You stood up on your tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jesse looked down at you in surprise, but gave you a soft smile.

“I appreciate that sugar,” he said. He tightened his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, you leaned your head on his shoulder and he rested his head on the top of your head. You both looked at the tree and smiled. 

Behind you both stood a smirking Gabriel Reyes. He leaned against the doorway and examined the scene before him. The tree was beautiful, it was bright and he liked that it was decorated with the Blackwatch colors. He thought the animal skull decorations were funny and he had to admit, his beanie on the top was a good touch. But what really got him was seeing you and the cowboy. He saw that kiss you gave him and how Jesse tightened his arm around your waist.

When Jesse ripped the beanie off his head he almost got the cowboy and was getting ready to scream at him, but Morrison just happened to get in the way. He watched as Jesse ran off and disappeared. He was surprised to find you and him together at the tree, he didn’t know Jesse was helping you. Then he saw when you placed a kiss on his cheek and saw how Jesse was looking down at you. And he just couldn’t ruin this beautiful scene.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the scene in front of. You both didn’t know he was there and he smiled at the image. He already had plans on printing this out and giving it to both of you this Christmas. Great stocking stuffer, he thought. He turned away and left you both, a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
